


conversations in the back of a limousine at 1 am

by orphan_account



Category: Bones RPF, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Emily stays quiet and tries to pretend that this is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversations in the back of a limousine at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> They gave me a prompt and it was : "conversations in a taxi". I changed it because why would anyone wanna ride a cab when they can move around in a limo? None of this is even remotely true.

"She drinks too much when she's lonely," Katie says, lighting a cigarette. "Her husband's out of town."

Emily nods, because really, what else is there to do. She's in that brainplace where you are too tired for things to make sense but too wired for sleeping and she's in a limo driving through town with two virtual strangers who somehow recruited her into their little club of two and that is very strange.

"Okay," she says, because, well,  _okay_.

"I like you!" Kate says, and she smiles. Her voice is very pretty, now. Not that she cares - at all, she doesn't - but Kate sort of always sounds drunk except when she's not, and that's strange too.

Katie rolls her eyes. "Seriously, don't listen to her, she won't even remember this in the morning. She tried to quit once but it didn't stick."

Emily nods, because again,  _okay_. It's not weird or anything to be hearing these things about people she doesn't really know at all. Really, it's not. She stares at Katie's mouth, the way she blows smoke, and thinks it's totally kinda cool, even if completely unhelthy and not entirely PC anymore.

Katie notices and rolls her eyes. "I know! I'm such a hipocrite." But she doesn't stop.

Kate suddenly sits straight. "I say we go burn the alcohol out!" she says. "Come on, you know you want to!" She's not even looking at Emily, and it's a bit uncomfprtable to witness this kind of unspoken conversation between them, but she guesses [okay, she  **knows** ] that's probably what Jaime feels everytime David and her get too much into eachother. So Emily stays quiet and tries to pretend that this is normal. It doesn't work so well.

"You are a terrible dancer," Katie says, but she's starting to smile.

"So?" Kate replies, and she laughs and then they are both laughing and Emily sort of starts to laugh too because it's still very uncomfortable and she doesn't know what to do. They notice her laughing and Kate stops, looking at her like she's just seeing her now, which could probably be true.

"I like you," she says again. She gets a loopy grin on her face and makes what Emily can only describe as puppy dog eyes at Katie so Katie rolls her eyes [she does that a lot, Emily's noted], and shakes her head. "Okay we're going dancing."

"Yay!" Kate cheers and that makes her lose her balance so she ends up in the floor. It must not bother her much because she just rests against the seat and giggles and even if Emily is not exactly sure how she ended up here in the first place and up till five minutes ago she wasn't even sure she wanted to be here at all, she knows she'll at least have some fun.

  
[that's all]


End file.
